


Looking for a story

by IWantColouredRain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantColouredRain/pseuds/IWantColouredRain
Summary: Looking for a story
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a story

Hi! I'm looking for an Olicity fanfic. I can't remember the name of it, but in it Dig tells Felicity that she's Oliver's line (pointing out about he always went after Helena, the Count, etc after they attacked Felicity). Later on Felicity is talking to Oliver and she realises that Dig was right. Unfortunately, I can't remember anything else, but it's stuck in my head and I'm going crazy! if you know the story, please please please tell me the title! thanks!


End file.
